Bright side
by Peace Out dawg
Summary: AU Feliciano, an optimist, is forced to move to his Grandfather's home in the city. When they arrive, He meets Ludwig, a Pessimist. He then decides to help Ludwig see the bright side of life, even if he has his own problems to handle. GerIta and others.
1. City

**Heya! This is my first Hetalia Fanfic…no flames please. Yeah, I got inspired when I was watching Sayonara, Zetsubou-sensei, but NO, Germany won't be a suicidal teacher, but he'll be a little pessimistic AKA negative. **

It was a lovely day in the country side. There was a soft breeze that flew in the air. The leaves from the trees rustled as the wind brushed against the green bundles of nature and some flew out of their branches. The bright blue sky was clear and there was not a cloud in sight.

The village was a large, peaceful and clean. Every hill in the area was occupied and surrounded with houses though. Flowers also surrounded the area and the lake was large enough for swimming. It was also the home town of Feliciano Vargas.

In the village, he was known as the optimist and he was always very happy. He cheered up the people whenever they were sad and he was always welcome wherever he went.

However, this optimist was not very optimistic during these past few weeks. 3 weeks ago at night, he was about to go swimming when someone had attacked him. His parents heard his screams for help and attacked his attacker. While they fought his attacker, he had slipped away from the fight to call for help.

When he returned however, the area was painted with red. Two bodies lay there, lifelessly and the young teen fell to his knees as he saw the corpses. Heavy teardrops fell down from his eyes as the people rushed to his parent's corpses.

All he saw was a dark silhouette and grimly purple eyes, nothing more, nothing less. Now, he and his brother Lovino had no where else to go other than his grandfather's home which was near but they had to take a train, and 2 busses to get there.

Their Grandfather was a youthful man. He lived in a large and busy city which was the opposite of this village. Now, the Vargas twins had to leave their paradise for something gloomier. Feliciano sighed and was about to fall asleep, until someone called his name.

"Feliciano…" He opened one eye, and revealed a chocolate colored iris. His brother stood there; ready to leave for the long trip. He held both his and Feliciano's trolley in both of his hands.

"Lovino…" Feliciano sighed and stood up. He took one bag from his brother's hand and they walked down the hill to the train station. There was a pregnant silence between the two, which was unusual for them.

"Ve~ _fratello_, I'm sure it's not _that _bad. The city seems nice…" Feliciano said trying to become the optimist everyone knew.

"Feli, don't force yourself." Lovino sighed, without cursing for once. Feliciano tilted his head in confusion. "I mean, if you want to be sad, you could… no one is forcing you…dumb ass."

Feliciano nodded as they reached the bottom of the hill. He couldn't help it. He told himself multiple times that he had to smile. He then agreed. Lovino was right. He didn't need to force himself.

They walked until the end of the path down the hill. Feliciano let a few tears flow out of his eyes and Lovino watched him as he scowled. The older twin groaned and put an arm on Feliciano's shoulders and pulled him close as they walked.

"V-Ve~ _Fratello_, it's not like you to act all buddy-buddy!" Feliciano giggled as his brother swayed him from left to right.

"I just don't want you to embarrass me with your damned crying." Lovino growled softly. Feliciano smirked at his brother's actions. Lovino growled and let go of his brother.

"But, you told me it was okay!" Feliciano laughed softly as he wiped his tears.

"It was okay to be a little sad! I didn't say anything about crying, bastard!" Lovino said as they walked down the road, passing the houses they had visited in their childhood. They both sighed as the memories began to swirl in their minds.

"We'll return someday, Lovi! Don't worry!" Feliciano jumped out of the hug and ran in front of his brother. The older twin just let out a 'tch' and tried to ignore his brother's statement, but he just had to say his reply.

"Oh ye of great faith! As if _Nonno_ would let 14-year-olds go from a fucking large city go to the country side alone, _idiota_!" He yelled at Feliciano, who just tried to maintain his happy mood. As they continued the walk, they heard a car honk their horn.

They both looked behind and saw a red car. Lovino rolled his eyes and pushed away his brother and continued to walk. The horn continued to honk as they walked, that's when he noticed that…the car was following them!

_Honk _

"Just ignore the fucking thing…"

_Honk_

"_Fratello_…"

"Ignore it, Feli. Damn that bastard behind the wheel…"

_Honk_

_Honk_

_Honk_

_Honk_

_Honk_

_Honk_

_Honk_

_HOOOOOOOOOOONK_

Lovino was getting pissed. He looked at his brother who was counting how many times the man honked his horn. He looked over his shoulder and saw that the car was still following them, with its annoying horn.

__

"Quit it!"

"Shut up!"

"BACK DEMON HONKER!"

Feliciano hummed a small tune and Lovino tried his hardest to control his temper. He felt a splash of water hit his head and looked behind and saw the local priest splash the holy water on the car.

'Is this guy joking or is he a total dumb ass?' The older twin thought.

"I dunno, but it's stopping the man behind in the car from honking his horn!" Feliciano giggled. Lovino just scowled at the thought of the man honking his horn again. But, as he calmed down…

_**Honk**_

"AH! YOU DAMN BASTARD! STOP HONKING THAT FUCKING HORN OR ELSE I'M GOING TO RIP THAT HORN OUT OF THAT FUCKING CAR AND I'M GOING TO SHOVE IT UP YOUR FUCKING NOSE!" Lovino yelled.

Feliciano held back his brother who tried to break free from his brother's clutches. The villagers stared at him in shock because of his colorful vocabulary. They may have been used to it, but this time, he had said too much.

Suddenly, they heard the car door of the vehicle open and out came their one and only grandfather, followed by a man with short brown hair and a possibly permanent grin.

"Lovino, I assumed that my daughter had raised you and Feliciano to become well mannered gentlemen…I'm very disappointed…" Roma, their grandfather sighed.

"Roma, don't go hard on him! You were quite annoying…" The man laughed.

"Good point, Antonio, but I'm shocked that at such a young age, my grandson has cursed out loud multiple times, embarrassing us." Roma sighed as he shook his head. Antonio just giggled and turned to the twins along with Roma.

"Nonno! I thought we were going on our own!" Feliciano gasped, but was happy that he was able to see their grandfather. Roma reached out his hands and Feliciano grabbed Lovino's wrist and dragged him.

The younger Italian jumped into the hug, involving Lovino, who unfortunately, didn't want to be hugged and tried to squirm out of the big reunion. He then noticed the grinning Spaniard beside them and scowled.

'That boy with the frown is really cute…!' Antonio thought as he smiled at Lovino, who just pulled the edges of his lips into a more visible frown.

"Who the hell are you?" Lovino mouthed at him.

"I'm Antonio!" he smiled and said it out loud. Lovino shrugged but he continued to grimace. "I'm guessing that you are Lovino."

"What's it to you, bastard?" Lovino snapped, and his language earned him a smack in the head.

"Lovino, it's not nice to treat my friend that way." Roma sighed as he let go of Feliciano's hug. "Now, get inside the car"

And with that, the twins raced to the car. When they opened the car door, the widened their eyes in amazement; the seats were jet black leather and it was freezing. Feliciano adjusted his jacket and hopped inside.

"Wow, _f- fratello_…its s-so nice, b-but its s-so c-cold…" Feliciano said as he hugged himself. Lovino climbed in as well and the temperature sent a chill down his spine and then through his whole body.

Roma and Antonio jumped in as well and they started to rev the engine. Soon, they were on the road; however, the twins were practically frozen when they drove through the high way.

"_Nonno_, t-turn off t-that f-fucking t-thing off…" Lovino chattered out softly. Roma raised an eyebrow.

"What's the magic word, Lovino?" Roma said as Cheshire grin formed on his face.

"f-f-fuck, p-please!" Lovino growled as he saw the smirk on their grandfather's face.

**:S: ~ \(^o^)/ ~ :S:**

After the longest trip of their life, they finally arrived at the urban side of the country. Roma checked his watch; 7:00 PM. He looked behind and saw the two 14-year-olds, asleep.

He then stopped the car and parked it in front of a large house. It was coated in white paint and it had large windows that reached the ceiling and the sill was hidden under the bushes. There was a large balcony at the left side of the house, and under it was a somewhat broken car.

"Lovi, Feli, wake up." Roma said as he shook the twins' shoulders.

"Mama, five more minutes…" Lovino moaned. Antonio giggled as he wanted to pinch Lovino's cheeks. The boy opened one eye and revealed a honey-colored iris and glared at Antonio.

"What are you laughing at, bastard?" Lovino groaned as he sat up and rubbed his eye. Feliciano then sat up after him and looked out the window. He widened his eyes in amazement and stared at the house in awe.

"Why are there open walls?" he thought and got out of the car. There was a small tree at the edge of the yard and there was a metal fence that separated the house from the other houses.

On the yard, he still had a good view of the dark azure sky, but it was not as good as the one from the hill in their former house. The moon shone down on the subdivision as if it were a spotlight of hope.

From the other house across the Vargas' residence, there was teen, about 17-years-old with blonde hair and icy blue eyes. He sat on his bed and silently read his large book by his lonesome. He then turned to the window and saw the youngest Italian staring at the house.

"They must be new…" he thought.

Suddenly, Feliciano ran towards the glass window. The blonde watched him and widened his eyes and dropped his book. He then heard the man near the car turn to the young boy headed to the window and yelled.

"Feliciano! That's a -!"

_**BUMP**_

Feliciano fell backwards and tumbled on the grass. Ludwig felt himself have the urge to laugh at the young teen's action, but the urge disappeared when Feliciano started crying.

"—window…"

The blonde teen from the window started to giggle, but when he heard Feliciano cry, the urge to laugh faded and instead he felt guilty that he had laughed at the boy. However, he didn't laugh at Feliciano's stupidity but at the action. However, it's been a long time since he has had a good giggle.

"Feliciano, huh? He seems hopeless, though…"

"Ludwig! Time for dinner!" Ludwig's grandfather called from downstairs. The teen looked at the new Vargas twins and then minded his own business, once again.

Back at the Vargas' residence, Feliciano wiped the tiny tear from his eye and stood up with the help of Lovino and Roma.

"Thanks for lending me your car, Antonio. Good bye." Roma said with a nod and walked off. Antonio just waved and drove away in the car. When they entered, the twins widened their eyes.

They saw the luxurious living room. There were swords on display above the fire place and on the corner of the room; beside a large glass window with blue drapes was a large television with stacks of DVDs under.

There was also a large red carpet under the white loveseats and there was a chandelier hanging from above. After seeing the interior design, Roma brought Feliciano and Lovino to their rooms.

The stars had a plant on the first deck and pictures hung on the high wall. The stairs were marble and it had there was a window on the wall. When they reached the second floor, there was a hallway and they saw the door to the balcony, and four other doors.

Roma brought them to the first door, the nearest to the stairs. It was Lovino's room and the twins cooed "wow" while they stared at the room.

The floor still consisted of marble tiles. The wallpaper was red and white with stripes. There was a window across the door with a white curtain. The bed had white sheets and had a red and blue comforter. There was also black bean bag in the corner of the room, a nice desk a black carpet and a bookshelf.

"…Not bad, old man…" Lovino admitted and walked inside with his luggage and dove to the bed, abandoning his things.

"You know, these were your things when you were young." Roma reminded.

"Ve~ really, _nonno_?" Feliciano smiled at his grandfather. The youthful elder nodded and set down the teen.

"Yeah, when I bought this place, I found out that these were just guest rooms, so I took along your things from my former house!" he smirked. Feliciano nodded and walked to the other room, across from Lovino's room.

When he opened it, the design was exactly the same as Lovino's room except the wallpaper was green. The bed was also different because the colors were yellow and blue. The carpet and bean bag were blue too.

"Feel at home, boys… Next week, you're going to start school." Roma sighed.

"_Buonanotte_…"

"_Buonanotte_" The boys replied in unison and closed their doors. Feliciano decided to look around more, but first, he dressed up in his pajamas and tip toed out to the hallway.

He opened the door next to his room and saw it was just a bathroom, but a luxurious one, of course. The bath tub was large and possibly 3 people could fit. Anyway, he went to the room next to Lovino's and much to his surprise, he ended up in the balcony.

"It's so nice here…It's just like that hill…" The young Italian smiled as he sat on the stone ground. After a few minutes of stargazing, he looked at the other house across his new home.

It was a nice house, possibly as big as Roma's house, but with a different design. There was a large gate covering the first floor's entrance but, he could see the porch and there was small garden outside with a bench that doubled as a swing.

The house had a balcony as well, but it was smaller than their balcony, however, it wasn't on one edge of the lot. It surrounded the second floor. From the window, he could see a blonde teen about 4 years older than him. It was Ludwig.

Feliciano walked closer to the edge of the balcony and he rested on the glass fence with metal bars. Ludwig in the other house looked sad or lonely.

"I wonder what his name is…" Feliciano thought. The blonde then closed his book but looked at the window and immediately saw Feliciano. The Italian shot up when he found out he was caught but calmed down, and instead waved.

Ludwig raised an eyebrow and approached the window. Feliciano was filled with excitement. He had finally met someone.

"Was he waving at me?" Ludwig asked himself. The blonde then pointed at himself with a quizzical look. Feliciano nodded energetically at him.

"…He's possibly going to disappoint me again…" Ludwig sighed and exited his room to get some dinner. Feliciano frowned and shrugged.

"He must be sleepy, well good bye, Mister…blonde man!" The Italian waved at Ludwig, who ignored his bid. Feliciano then skipped back to his room before his grandfather could notice he skipped back to his room.

**:D: ~ \(^o^)/ ~ :D:**

**How was it? Can you tell me about how you think of it? If you find it nice, thanks for reading, but it's not finished! But, if you don't like it then…**

***sulks in the emo corner***

**Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter! Please Review! Criticism is accepted as well… **

**Translations:**

**Fratello-Brother**

**Nonno- Grandfather**

**Buonanotte- Good Night**

**Hasta la Pasta~! **


	2. Friends

**Yo! Here is the next chapter! I would like to thank KneedableEraser and Medea Gorgon and restlessheart94 for reviews and faves! I really appreciate it! Also, thank you for reading! **

**Well, on with the chappy!**

**Warning(s): Slight OOC Gilbert **

**The Next Day~**

Feliciano sat up on his bed. He saw his pajamas on the bean bag in the corner of the room. (He had a habit of sleeping in only his underwear but he didn't know how his pajama's got off when he wore them to bed) As he rubbed his eyes, the morning sunlight shone in through his window and enveloped him and his room with a magical bright light.

"Ve~ my room looks nicer in the morning!" He smiled and stood up. Despite the mess, it was still a pleasant looking room. After taking a shower, he dressed up in his favorite hoodie and jeans and scrambled out of his room and down the stairs.

When he reached the last step, the light illuminated the floor via the large windows, giving off a blinding effect. The teen shielded his eyes and ran into the kitchen.

It was a large room as well. In the middle of the kitchen were clean white counters and high chairs. Lovino sat in one of the chairs as he watched TV and ate a bright red tomato. He wore a white, short-sleeved blazer with black trims and a red shirt under.

"_Buon giorno, fratello_!" Feliciano yawned as he limped inside the kitchen. The walls separating them from the outside world had large glass windows like the other rooms and the kitchen was illuminated as well. Outside, the bushes had bright pink and blue flowers on them and children were playing with

The younger Italian looked out while still shielding his eyes from the sun and from the window in Ludwig's house; he could see the blonde cooking. He could also see a man with platinum white hair, reclining on the wooden chair and a man with blonde hair similar to Ludwig's, however it was longer who was reading the newspaper.

"I wonder what he's cooking…I'll say hi later!" Feliciano smiled. Lovino grumbled and turned to Feliciano.

"I don't want to disturb your stalking routine, Feli, but here's breakfast." Lovino said as he pulled a bowl of spaghetti. Feliciano saw the bowl and his eyes began to gleam with glee.

"…PASTA~!" Feliciano squealed as he ran to the bowl and scooped the noodles in his mouth with his fork. Lovino did well in hiding his smirk, and instead, rolled his eyes.

"Hey, _fratello_, where's _Nonno_?" Feliciano said as he looked around with the bowl in his hand.

"Went out…" Lovino said as he changed the channels. They then heard a car rev and they looked out. The long haired man in Ludwig's house drove off. The youngest Italian dumped his food in the sink and headed out of the house.

"I'm going out, Lovino!" Feliciano called.

"You just got here last night, and it seems like you know the place already…don't talk to strangers." Lovino said and his brother nodded with glee and ran out.

The sweet smell of fresh air hit Feliciano's face like a wave in the sea. He took a deep breath and smiled. As he was about to cross the road, he stopped on the sidewalk of the cul-de-sac.

"Maybe, I should talk to them later…they seem busy." He thought and shrugged. From the balcony, he saw that there was a large park near there, so that was turned into his new destination. In every lawn, there were bushes paraded with flowers of assorted colors.

Yeah, there were more flowers in the country side, but the city seemed just as nice. He looked up and saw the bright blue sky. There were dozens of white puffy clouds and it covered the sun.

There were small trees on the sidewalk and it seemed more peaceful than they thought. Outside the subdivision was the busy city they had expected. As he was daydreaming about their thoughts of the city, he hadn't realized that he was already walked past the park.

He looked around, and there were not many people. He then sat on the bench. It was too quiet. He wanted to meet someone, as in talk to him or her. Suddenly, as he daydreamed, he felt the bench move.

Feliciano looked beside him to see a man with pitch black hair, dull brown eyes and there was a yellow puppy in front of him. For some reason, he wore a blue kimono under a dark brown jacket and he was just sitting there, looking at the grass; possibly thinking of something.

"Ciao!" Feliciano greeted not realizing he had surprised him. The man jumped and let out a soft scream. The man was possibly a year older than him.

"_O-Ohayo_!" The man greeted as he jumped. Feliciano tilted his head in confusion.

""_Ohayo_?"" The Italian asked.

"I'm sorry, that meant "Good Morning" in Japanese…" The man said. Feliciano nodded his head at the explanation and took out his hand.

"I'm Feliciano Vargas! You can call me Feli!" He smiled.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, I am Honda Kiku." He said softly.

"It's nice to meet you, Honda! That is your first name, right?"

"Uh…no, in Japan, they say the surname first…"

"Oh…then O…O-Ohayu, Kiku!"

Kiku snickered at the statement. After a few minutes of chatting, two people spotted them and joined in the conversation. The first one was a boy about the same age as Kiku, but taller. He had dirty blonde hair with a cowlick sticking out, and he had sky blue eyes and glasses and he wore a brown bomber jacket. The other one had messy blonde hair with unusually thick eyebrows and emerald green eyes.

"Yo, Kiku! Whassup?" The dirty blonde greeted as he passed the two on his bicycle.

"Alfred, it is not "whassup!" It is "What is up?" How many times do I have to tell you?" The other blonde snapped at him. This Alfred man smirked as he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, _Iggy_."

"My name is Arthur, you git!" Arthur yelled.

"Good morning, Alfred-san and Arthur-san. How are you two today?" Kiku greeted.

"Fine, oh…I see you've made a new friend." Arthur smiled as he saw Feliciano. The Italian waved at the two blondes.

"Yo! I'm Alfred F. Jones and I'm the Hero!" Alfred said as he laughed boisterously. Arthur rolled his eyes at the other blonde.

"Ignore his Heroic Tendencies. I am Arthur Kirkland, by the way." Arthur said as he held out his hand. Feliciano took the hand and shook it energetically, causing the Brit to shake along with the arm.

"Ciao~ I'm Feliciano Vargas! You can call me Feli!" Feliciano smiled at the two blondes. Arthur smiled and nodded and so did Alfred.

"You are Italian, I presume?" The blonde asked. The young teen nodded energetically.

"So you get a lot of girls, huh? Anyway, if you need a hero, don't hesitate to call!" Alfred grinned.

"All you do is play video games and eat those disgusting foods!" Arthur pointed out.

"You mean your scones?" Alfred smirked. Kiku and Feliciano hid their giggles as the statement was said.

"Exact—WHY YOU-!" Arthur then began to chase the American on his bike and Kiku waved goodbye to them, with the two blondes ignoring the wave in their chase.

"Well, I think it's time to head back! I hope to see you again! Bye Kiku! Bye Pochi!" Feliciano waved and ran back to his house. When he arrived at the cul-de-sac, he saw the blonde German outside his house, reading a book. Feliciano smiled and walked over to the man's fence.

"Hi, Mr. German!" Feliciano smiled.

Ludwig turned to Feliciano as he waved. The blonde raised and eyebrow.

"Hello!"

"Mr. German!"

"Ciao! Can you hear me?"

Feliciano kept on waving at Ludwig who tried to ignore his presence. However, the Italian just kept on greeting him, until he snapped.

"VHAT ZA HELL DO YOU VANT?" Ludwig practically yelled as he slammed his book on the table. Feliciano then began to tremble and he pulled out a white flag.

"I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me! I have relatives in Bavaria!" Feliciano cried out as he waved the small flag, Ludwig's eye twitched as the teen sat on the curb, looking defenseless.

"You're hopeless…" Ludwig sighed as he sat down. Feliciano looked up at the German and stared.

"Ve~ No I'm not…!" Feliciano smiled at him.

"Then why would you surrender?" Ludwig asked.

"Because, life is beautiful; Si, life could become too hard to handle, but if you think about it, it's actually a beautiful gift!" The Italian said as he stood up.

The German stared at Feliciano. The teen then stood up and dusted his pants. He then held out his hand in front of Ludwig.

"Hi! I'm Feliciano Vargas! Can we be friends?" He smiled brightly.

To Ludwig, the meeting seemed like it was never meant to happen. (**Zetsubou-sensei reference :)**) As the blonde stared back at the Italian, he felt as if the sun that has not risen for centuries has finally come out and the bright sunlight had hit Feliciano's face causing it to glow. Feliciano's words had illuminated his dark world filled with hopelessness and the Italian had added a small drop of hope.

Feliciano looked at Ludwig, who continued to stare at him. After a while of staring, he smiled and took his hand.

"I want to be your friend! Please let me!" Feliciano pleaded as he held the large hand. Ludwig stared at the boy and unconsciously nodded.

"Yay! What's your name?" He asked.

"Why would you want to make friends with someone like me?" Ludwig asked.

"Because, when I saw you from your window, you looked lonely! Everyone deserves a friend!" Feliciano smiled. "So, what's your name?"

'What if he's just going to fool me? This is just a trap!' Ludwig thought. He pushed away Feliciano, and took a few steps backwards.

"You're just going to trick me aren't you? I am not stupid! You will not fool me!" Ludwig said as he grabbed his book and ran inside.

"…What?" Feliciano tilted his head as he heard the door slam shut. He then shrugged.

Inside the house, Ludwig stood in front of the door, looking shocked. Gilbert, his older brother, walked in with a can of beer and a shocked look as well.

"Hey, Lutz, what happened? It looks like you've seen a ghost!" Gilbert exclaimed.

"It's nothing…" Ludwig said as he walked back up to his room. Gilbert stared at him wide-eyed and walked towards the door. When he opened it, he saw Feliciano sitting on the curb.

The Italian turned around and instead of seeing Ludwig, he saw Gilbert. The albino raised an eyebrow and walked towards the Italian.

"Kesesese~ you look new and cute. What's your name?" Gilbert asked.

"I'm Feliciano Vargas! You can all me Feli! Are you that blonde man's brother?" He asked. Gilbert merely nodded and sat beside the Italian.

"Yeah, half-brother…I'm the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt! Don't wear it out!" He grinned.

"Ve~ Nice to meet you, Gilbert!" Feliciano said as he extended his arm and Gilbert gladly shook it.

"Why is that blonde man negative?" Feliciano asked Gilbert. The albino shrugged.

"Ya mean Ludwig? Dunno with him." Gilbert sighed. Actually, he knew. Ludwig would kill him if he told Feliciano. Ludwig and Gilbert are half brothers. A year after Gilbert was born; their mother had been raped by someone while she was walking out in the streets during dawn.

While she was being raped, a kind couple heard the screams and attacked the rapist. Afterwards, the police came and imprisoned the man. When she was rushed to the hospital, she eventually survived the beatings but, she was pregnant with the rapist's child.

Gilbert's father was petrified when he heard the news. He then wanted her to have an abortion; however, being the kind and caring person she was, she couldn't let the baby die. Gilbert was shocked as well, but agreed with his mother. He may have been an ass, but the albino still had a heart.

While giving birth, Gilbert's mother died, while Ludwig lived. Gilbert's father was heartbroken along with the little albino and decided to kill Ludwig, but Gilbert stopped him. Eventually, when Ludwig grew up, he found out about the rape incident, he became depressed and eventually he became a pessimist. He just couldn't tell Feliciano about it.

Feliciano shrugged and then had an Idea. He could teach Ludwig the ways of an optimist and help him see the bright sides of life! As he smiled there, he heard a call.

"Oh, Hey Gil." Feliciano looked and saw a man about as old as Alfred. In fact, he looked exactly like Alfred! Despite the length of their hair.

"Hey, Birdie! Feliciano, this is Matthew Williams." Gilbert introduced.

"H-Hi Feliciano." Matthew greeted. Feliciano took his hand and shook it vigorously, like always, and the Alfred look-alike shook with his arm.

"Feli, be gentle with Birde, here." Gilbert said as he placed a hand on Feliciano's shoulder.

"Ve~ sorry! Well, guess I'll get going! It was nice to meet you guys!" The Italian waved as he ran across the street. When he turned to his house, he saw Antonio's car parked in front of their lawn. Why hadn't he noticed? it must have been work related.

"Get off, you pedophile bastard!"

That was Lovino's voice. When he heard the yells and the chains of curses, he rushed in and opened the door. However, when the door opened, he was petrified. A mix of shock and laughter flowed through his mind and heart. He somewhat wanted to roll on the floor, laughing but instead he just blushed.

Antonio was pinning Lovino to the wall. The two then stared at Feliciano. Lovino was beet red and Antonio…was still being his happy self.

"I-Idiot! This is not what you think, damn it!" Lovino yelled as he shoved Antonio away. Feliciano started to giggle.

"You can't change my mind, Lovi~!" Feliciano sang as he skittered towards his room and laughed as Lovino grew red with both embarrassment and rage and chased his brother, who reached his bedroom and locked the door.

"Open the door, you damn coward!" Lovino pounded on the door as he heard Feliciano giggle.

"Don't worry _fratello_! I won't tell _Nonno_ about your relationship with Antonio!" The younger Italian sang back.

"I have no relations with the damn tomato bastard!" Feliciano heard from behind the door. As he waited for the pounding and the chain of curses to end, Feliciano wrote a few things to do with Ludwig. (**No sexual intentions…yet…;)**)

He also thought about Lovino's new relationship with Antonio, who was only 19. Five-year difference, eh? Afterwards, the shouts stopped and he heard footsteps leading away from the door.

Usually, Feliciano would not do this but he dropped to the floor and looked through the hole under the door. There wasn't a slipper in sight. He immediately opened the door and as he was about to tip toe down the staircase, he spotted a long rope near the plant on the staircase.

"Ve~ if Lovino saw me, he might chase me again!" Feliciano thought and grabbed the rope and headed to the…balcony?

**:S: ~ \(^o^)/ ~ :S: **

**That's the end of the second chap, Oh, yeah; there will be a hint of Spamano, USUK and PruCan here! I won't forget to put France here. I haven't decided yet if I should put Giripan**

**Me and my corny humor eh…well, please review and don't hesitate to tell me about complaints or mistakes! **

**Translations:**

**Buon Giorno- Good Morning **


	3. Memories

**Ciao! Well, here is the new chapter! I know it's kind of shorter…but I hope you like it! I'll put on Romano and Spain in the next chapter…Sorry for the delay, I was getting distracted -_-**

**Well, on with the cap.**

Ludwig sat on his bed and started thinking. Feliciano seemed like he really wanted to be his friend. He wished that his mother was still alive instead of him. He hated his life. When his so called "_Vatti_" died, things seemed to have brightened up. There was no one who beat him for no reason and scolded him for various things, thus the strict and stoic attitude.

The man didn't like him though, but now he was stuck with Gilbert's grandfather, Gerald. He wasn't really related to the old timer, but, much to his confusion, the guy preferred Ludwig over Gilbert. Possibly because Gilbert was a little more immature, despite him being older.

The blonde heaved out a sigh and reached towards the book that was sitting on top of the desk beside his bed. When he touched the hard bound cover, he heard a knock on his…window?

When he looked at the glass, he gave out a soft yelp. It was Feliciano! How the hell did he get there? Well there was a balcony in front of his and Gilbert's room but if Gilbert or Gerald had let someone in, he would have heard them!

"Ciao!" Feliciano smiled as he continued to knock on the window. Ludwig widened his eyes and raised an eye brow at the same time. He rushed to the window and opened it, with Feliciano's head popping in the room via the hole.

"Ve~ Ludwig, you have a nice room!" The Italian commented.

"Ja, Ja, How za hell did you get up here and how did you know my name?" Ludwig practically yelled at the man's face, causing some hair to fly backwards

"Ve~ I heard your name from Gilbert and- huh?" Feliciano got cut off as Ludwig raced out the door and down the stairs. He then saw Gilbert sitting on the couch watching cartoons.

"Vhy did you let him in?" Ludwig asked, being somewhat panicked. It was as if he had seen a vampire when he woke up from a slumber. However the vampire thing could not fit with Feliciano though…

"Let who in? Is there a burglar?"

"_Bruder_…"

"Don't worry, the awesome me will beat him up before Alfred butts in!"

"SHUT UP! I mean Feliciano! Vhy za hell did you let him in?" Ludwig was fuming. He wanted to be alone most of the time, but that need could not be fulfilled with a happy-go-lucky Italian around.

"He got in?" Gilbert asked and opened the door. He poked his head outside and saw a rope dangling from the balcony. He smirked and turned back to Ludwig.

"Hate to break it to you, Rapunzel, but if he's going to bug you, that's none of my business." Gilbert smirked as he closed the door. When he turned around to look at the blonde, he saw that the younger German was ready to throw the coffee table at him.

"He's your problem, not mine." Gilbert mocked as he slumped back down on the couch. Ludwig took a deep breath to calm down and stomped back upstairs. Gilbert looked behind him and smirked.

"I could grow to like this Feliciano kid." He smirked to himself as he changed the channel.

Upstairs, Ludwig tried to calm down. He stood in front of his bedroom door, wishing that the Italian had gone home and left him by his lonesome. However, when he opened the door, Feliciano was lying on his bed, reading a magazine, but this wasn't just an ordinary magazine.

"Luddy, what is this?" Feliciano asked, holding up the erotic book. Ludwig's eye twitched as he saw the cover. He could also sense that the boy was a little disturbed at the sight of…those pictures. He immediately stomped towards Feliciano and nabbed the magazine out of the boy's clutches.

Vhy did you mess with my things? And Vhy za hell are you on my bed?" Ludwig asked as he stared down at the Italian crouching on his formerly neat bed.

"Ve~ I'm sorry!" Feliciano pleaded as he stood up. Ludwig heaved out another sigh and put the magazine in his drawer. Feliciano then looked around the room. By the window, there were two book shelves and each shelf was stacked with different books. Some of the writings were also written in German.

The walls were tainted with cream-colored paint. The bed was beside the door and it had neat white sheets. There was also a large desk, a computer chair and a mahogany wardrobe. It was a pretty simple, yet clean bedroom.

"Okay, now, vhy did you come up here through the balcony? A simple knock on the door would have been nicer!" Ludwig scolded. Feliciano frowned and breathed out a sigh.

"Ve~ I tried doing that, but when I looked, no one was in the living room, but I had this rope so I just climbed up here!" The young Italian smiled. Wow, he would do such a thing just to gain a friend.

"So, your last name is Beilschmidt, right?" He continued. Ludwig gave a mere nod and sat on the computer chair.

"Vhy do you vant to become my friend again?" The German asked. Feliciano began to hum a tune as he place a finger on his chin.

"Because, when I saw you, you seemed pretty sad. When I finally talked to you, you seemed to think that I was going to trick you. Why is that, anyway?" Feliciano explained to him.

"I…vell…it's personal…" Ludwig sighed as he sat down on the computer chair. Feliciano then sat down on his bed and looked up the ceiling.

"Why? We're friends, right~?" Feliciano sang. There was a pregnant pause after he said the statement. '_Friends? No one has ever said that to me before…except for those con artists who never actually meant it…"_"

"Friends?" Ludwig repeated, catching Feliciano's attention. The boy just smiled and nodded at him.

"Si~!" He giggled. It was a very innocent and childish chuckle. "Ve~ Luddy, why did you think I was tricking you again?"

The German then stopped and thought for a minute. His cheeks were slightly pink because of the new name, but something else was on his mind. Should he trust this guy? They just met and he already counted him as a friend he seemed to know for years.

"You can tell me!" Feliciano assured as he moved closer. Ludwig needed to make his decision. Feliciano didn't seem like the type of guy who could keep a secret. However, the boy seemed to be really interested.

"Vell…"

"Si~?"

"Feliciano, do you think I am…scary?"

Feliciano tilted his head cutely to the side, with a hint of confusion in his amber eyes. It was adorable to see him in that state, even for Ludwig. The blonde shut his eyes, ready to take the insult he expected.

"No!"

His eyes shot open as he heard the reply. Everyone who had met him thought he was as scary as hell. He was strict, tall and looked like trouble when provoked.

"Why would I think that?" Feliciano smiled warmly at him. He was definitely similar to a shining beacon of hope. Ludwig was both happy and relieved. Happy that Feliciano was the first one who said he wasn't scary and relieved because Ludwig thought he would reply a "yes" due to him yelling an hour ago.

"So, do you really vant to know vhy I didn't trust you at first?" Ludwig asked with his eyes growing warmer. Feliciano gave him a simple nod which wasn't as energetic as before. Ludwig really didn't want to recall those bad memories when he was younger, but if Feliciano insisted, then, it could be fine.

"Vell…I really shouldn't be telling this to you though…" Ludwig sighed. Feliciano bowed his head as he leaned on the wall. He didn't want to push his new friend to tell him a secret. He never knew it was a secret, though.

"Ve! I didn't know it was a secret! If you don't want to tell me then I'm not forcing you!" Feliciano said without thinking. What had gotten into him? He was still thinking about stopping the German, and he instantly told his statement.

"_Nein_, its fine…" Ludwig assured. There was yet again another deafening silence as Ludwig began to think. Where should he start; about his incident with his mother; his father abusing him? The time when he became a pessimist? The time when people would use him as either a bodyguard or someone to use for false accusation? There were so many chapters of misery running through his mind.

As he thought, he turned to Feliciano, who waited patiently for his story to start. He wanted to be happy like the Italian next to him. It seemed nice to be happy. It seems so...carefree.

"Vell, it all started vhen I vas in middle school…" he said, waking up Feliciano from his daydreams. Feliciano snapped open his eyes and turned to Ludwig like a robot with a shocked look. It amused the blonde; his actions.

"…anyway, vhen I vas in middle school, many other children got scared when I approached them." He continued. When he looked, he saw that the happiness in those amber irises that shone like pearls from a clear and peaceful ocean had been replaced with pity and sadness. Ludwig then cleared his throat and continued.

"…and sometimes, vhen I vould sit around or study somewhere, some _arschlöcher _would come up to me for protection…" he continued. Feliciano, for once, sat still without squirming or babbling about pasta or other things he likes.

"I vas a _dummkopf_ then…so I did what they told me, I accepted. Whenever they would get in trouble, they would blame me…" He sighed again. The Italian now understood why he had such a strict and stoic personality.

He turned to Ludwig, who seemed had a melancholic look as he thought about those lonely memories. Feliciano then felt a little guilty for bringing up the topic.

"Ve...sorry for bringing up the topic, Luddy." Feliciano sighed as he swayed slightly. Being used by people, that wasn't really the nicest thing. That's when it hit him, hard in the noggin.

Feliciano then stood up and grabbed Ludwig's wrist and raced outside. The German let out a few yelps as they ran through the hallway.

"Vhat now?"

"Why don't we make new friends?" Feliciano said as he looked over his shoulder to see the German running behind him. Ludwig furrowed his eyebrows at the idea.

"Not all people are vhat you think, Feliciano!" Ludwig warned as they shuffled down the staircase. They could hear the loud volume coming from the TV in the living room from there.

"Anything is possibly, Luddy!"

As they ran through the hallway, he thought about that saying; "anything is possible". Once he thought about it, it was somewhat true, but now a days, there had been many bad people.

"Vell, vhere are we going, anyvay?" Ludwig asked.

"Anywhere we could make new friends!" The Italian replied. Ludwig mentally face-palmed, however he just went with it. It would be nice to meet new people than just be trapped in your own dark world.

**:S: ~ \(^o^)/ ~ :S:**

**That's it for now. More characters in the next chapter and maybe even more pairings! :) See ya soon!**

**I hope it was worth the wait! Please review. Violent Reactions and rotten tomatoes are accepted as well…^_^|||**


	4. That Night

**There will be a little more drama in this chap, but it will only be a little, in the next few chapters, new characters, and more drama. Oh, yeah, I am going to remove the "Human AU" from this story due to changes of the plot. **

**Also! Thank you for the reviews and faves! I forgot to thank you in the last chapter…**

**Warning(s): Romano's mouth…AGAIN and this time, Francis Bonnefoy's strategies :P**

In the living room, Gilbert sat there lifelessly on the couch, with his mind going blank. As he was about to fall into a deep sleep, he heard running in the hallway and he looked over his shoulder. He then saw Feliciano dragging Ludwig, who ran along with him

"Hey, guys, where are you headed?" The albino asked.

"Nowhere—"

"Ve~! We're going to make new friends!" Feliciano cheered with glee. Gilbert raised his white eyebrow and smirked at the two. It was Ludwig's turn to raise an eyebrow at the smirk.

"Kesesese~ do you mind if I come?" Gilbert smirked at the Italian. That's when it hit Ludwig in the head. If they accepted the request of him joining the "friend hunt", then he wouldn't get the wrong idea. However, if Ludwig doesn't allow him to come, Gilbert would tease him about liking Feliciano.

"Stop za trick questions, _bruder_." Ludwig said as he rubbed his temples. Gilbert pouted and crossed his arms.

"You never let me have any fun, Lutz." He grumbled. Feliciano then waved goodbye at Gilbert and ran out of the house. He looked around the road and Antonio's car was nowhere in sight.

"Ve~ Luddy, can I talk to my _fratello_ first?" Feliciano asked as he looked up at the German, who in turn, looked down at him. Ludwig nodded silently, as Feliciano smiled brightly at him. After a few minutes, they were across the road already and in front of the Vargas' residence's door.

"Do you want to come in, Luddy?" The brunette asked as he opened the door.

"Ah, _Danke_…" Ludwig replied as he gave a mere nod and stepped inside. As he walked, he felt that he had stepped on something. He looked down and saw a squished tomato. Then he looked around and saw other tomatoes on both the floor and the wall.

Later, Feliciano noticed the as well and walked through the lobby. When they had reached the last door, which was only an arch, Ludwig heard another television and he poked his head inside.

There sat another Feliciano, who seemed grumpier and he held a tomato. He was too focused on the TV to notice the blonde peak inside.

"Lovi~!" Feliciano called from behind Ludwig. Lovino then turned his attention to the two. When his eyes fell on the German, they widened. He stared at Ludwig as if he were a vulture who was waiting for Feliciano to lay down for him to eat.

"Who the fuck is that?" Lovino said as he pointed. The rooms were still illuminated with light. Ludwig shielded his eyes just like when Feliciano, when he woke up.

"Ve~ _fratello_, this is my new friend, Ludwig! Luddy, this is my fratello, Lovino!" The younger Italian introduced the two. Lovino stood up and approached the duo.

"_Fratello_, be nic—"

"Eat bullets, potato bastard." Lovino spat. Ludwig raised an eyebrow and Feliciano got in between them before an argument would start. He then pushed away Lovino.

"_Fratello_, that's not nice!" Feliciano whispered.

"I'm not being nice to some potato macho!"

"Ve~ _Fratello_! He's very nice, strong and he spared me when he got angry at me!"

Lovino stopped scowling at his younger twin. Another silence filled the atmosphere until they began to hear the birds chirp and some vehicles rev and honk.

"Hey, Feli, can you praise me like that too?" Lovino sighed. Feliciano widened his eyes and backed away slowly. Lovino widened his eyes as well, but after a few minutes of silence, he scowled again.

"_Ti Odio_!" Lovino yelled as he kicked Feliciano and Ludwig out of the house. The duo walked down the steps and stared at each other.

"Don't mind him…he's been like that ever since our parents died."

Ludwig widened his eyes again as he heard the news about his new friend's parents.

"I'm sorry…" Ludwig sighed. Feliciano just nodded. The thought of his parents' demise caused him to make a melancholic face as they walked on the curb. As they were exiting, Ludwig noticed that the same sad expression was still pasted to his friend's face.

"Feli, do you vant to eat?" Ludwig asked.

"Si…" The boy sighed. Ludwig then clamped a hand on the brunette's shoulder and pushed him forward.

"Where are we going to eat?" Feliciano asked, his mood brightening once again.

"I know a restaurant zat is owned by the father of a friend of Gilbert's…its called za Verre Rose…" Ludwig explained. The restaurant sounded fancy.

"Ve~ do they serve pasta?" Feliciano asked. When he looked ahead, he saw that they were exiting the subdivision. Ludwig just shrugged. However, all he knew that the food they served there was fancy and the place doubled as a bar as well.

After exiting, the city was crowded with people. People walked around, chatting, working or just taking a walk. The Italian looked inside an alley and saw some thugs just sitting there. As he was about to talk to them, Ludwig pulled him back.

"Zhose people can't be trusted, Feli." Ludwig warned him as they walked. As they continued to walk with the crowd, Feliciano felt that someone was watching him. He looked at Ludwig to check if he was the one giving him that feeling, but the blonde was focused on the road.

Feliciano then began to look around until something scared him. A familiar voice called out his name.

"_Feliciano…_"

It wasn't Ludwig's voice. He had heard that voice before…during the night of his parent's attack. He began to tremble and when the German beside him put a hand on his back, Ludwig felt the trembling sensation. He looked and saw that Feliciano kept on staring behind him.

"Is there something wrong?" Ludwig asked him, startling Feliciano.

"V-ve~ nothing! Nothing at all!" he replied, with a fake smile. The blonde stared at the smile for a long time. It was obviously a fake.

"You're lying…"

"N-no, I'm not! Please believe me!"

"I hate liars, Feli…if you vant to be mein friend, you have to be honest with me…" Ludwig's voice grew colder, scaring the Italian slightly. The German held Feliciano's wrist and he still felt the trembles.

"I suppose we could talk about this later…" The blonde sighed and let go of the hand. Feliciano was still trembling from fear. He didn't want to tell Ludwig about the voice, and he doesn't want to lose his new friend so soon.

Soon, they were in front of the Verre Rose. The place was full of people. There were pots of roses around the place. There were very little waiters, however there were many waitresses. They were all very pretty and

"Welcome to the Verre Rose" A waiter greeted. Ludwig nodded and the waiter escorted them to their seat. When they found their table, Feliciano brightened up. Alfred and Arthur were there too, however Arthur looked pretty tense and a familiar blonde with flowing long hair was chatting with them.

"Let us leave already, you French frog!" Arthur continuously yelled.

"Honhonhon~ _Angleterre_, you know you want some of _moi_…" Before long, the Brit was strangling the French man.

"_Ciao_, Alfred!" Feliciano greeted as he dragged Ludwig towards the other blondes.

"Yo, Feliciano And…Hey, Ludwig, it's nice to see you here!" Alfred greeted.

"Ve~? You know each other?"

"He's a senior at our school. Anyway, what's up?" Alfred replied shortly.

"Ve~ why is Arthur strangling that guy?" Feliciano pointed at the two blondes bickering. Alfred laughed at the two and started to explain.

"Dunno, Artie said that they've known each other since childhood and they just keep fighting." The ash blonde shrugged.

"Ugh…tosser. Oh, hello again, Feliciano and…Ludwig?" Arthur greeted. He raised a thick eyebrow at the sight of the German with Feliciano. When he was about to say something, the French man butted in.

"Leaving so soon, _Angleterre_? Oh, why _Bonjour_, Ludwig! Who is this cute Italian with you?" he said as he approached the Italian.

"Hey, Francis, if you harass him, I swear that I vill shoot you." Ludwig said. Francis just nodded, but he continued to approach Feliciano.

"What's your name, _petit_?" He asked.

"I'm Feliciano Vargas! But, you can call me Feli!" Feliciano greeted. Francis then put a hand on the boy's hair and began to stroke it.

"Ludwig, you're lucky to have found a cute little boy…" Francis smirked evilly as he continued to stroke Feliciano's hair. Alfred, Arthur and Ludwig knew that if they didn't stop the French man, things could get out of hand. Francis was known as the best cook AND the most perverted person in town.

Ludwig pushed Francis away from Feliciano and pulled the Italian closer to him. Francis stared at Ludwig and pouted. Alfred then yawned and ran towards the door.

"Hey, Artie! Race you to McDonalds!" Alfred said as he ran out of the restaurant, possibly because he got bored. Arthur then turned his attention to the American and realized Alfred was already running out.

"You git, wait!" Arthur called out and ran after his companion once again. Francis, Feliciano and Ludwig stared at the blonde duo running outside the restaurants in the busy streets.

"Do they always race?" Feliciano asked.

"_Oui_, by the way, I am Francis Bonnefoy." Francis said seductively, sending a chill down both the German's and the Italian's spine. Francis can become rather odd or creepy when he is flirting, whether it was a girl or a guy.

Ludwig sat down and Feliciano did so as well and picked up the menu book. After ordering, they began their conversation.

"Feli, vhy vere you scared a few minutes ago?" Ludwig asked. The other boy remained silent for a few seconds. He seemed uncomfortable.

"Ve~ nothing, I was just imagining things…" Feliciano whimpered as he squirmed in his seat. Ludwig could see it in those amber eyes that he was lying.

"Feliciano, I told you, I hate liars. I thought you vanted to be my friend." Ludwig sighed. Feliciano began to sweat. That was the last thing he wanted to happen. He already liked the German in such a short amount of time. He didn't want to see Ludwig shake off his presence.

"…I do want to be your friend, Luddy! I just don't want to tell you…" Feliciano sighed. Ludwig raised an eyebrow and hissed.

"I told you the past I never vanted to talk about, and now it is your turn to tell me." Ludwig objected. Feliciano knew he had lost in their conversation battle. Ludwig was right. He had pestered the German to tell him about his past, and now, the tables have turned.

"_Si_…well..." Feliciano whimpered under his breath. He could feel the icy blue irises stare at him as he was about to make his statement.

"I heard his voice…" Feliciano said softly. The German widened his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Whose?"

"That man's voice…the one who attacked me that night…" Feliciano began to stiffen as his eyes began to grow lifeless at the memory.

"I'm sorry, but vhat happened?" Ludwig continued to ask the boy. Feliciano gave off a small sigh and told him the story.

~FLASH BACK~

"_Ve~! It's nice to swim in the lake at night!" Feliciano smiled as he stood by the lake in only his boxers. The only lights there were the small light beside the lagoon and the full moon. _

_He then rushed to the water and dove in, but as he entered something gave him a chill. It seemed that someone was staring at him. _

"_Ciao?" _

_He asked as he looked around the trees. He heard the sounds of rustling leaves and he turned to the large willow tree. Under those dark eerie branches stood a large figure. _

"_Vargas" _

"_S-si?" Feliciano questioned. He stared at the figure with fear and shock mixed in his eyes. Somehow, that voice was familiar…he must have heard it from a dream or somewhere when he was still a child. _

"_You have something I want…become one with me, da?" _

"_Become one?" Feliciano could hear his bones create a few cracks as he stood there in the middle of the pool. He could not see the figure's face. All he could see were those dark indigo eyes that seemed friendly at first glance but actually hid something deeper. He also didn't know what the man was talking about. What did he have? He was just a village teen_

"_Please don't hurt me!" Feliciano began to beg for his life as he started to swim back to the edge of the pond. The light suddenly went out and he could see nothing but darkness. _

_He looked back at the figure and it seemed to be holding something this time, it was a pipe. _

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Someone HELP!" Feliciano said as he dodged the pipe, but he was hit in the arm. Luckily, it was only sprained, as the man was about to hit him again, someone called out the Italian's name._

"_Feliciano!" _

"_Feli!" _

_It was his parents. His father had a gun while his mother held a knife and attacked the large man. Feliciano witnessed his parents fighting for his life, and he couldn't stand the sight of hit. Feliciano ran away from the lake and into the village and called for help._

"_SOMEBODY HELP! PLEASE HELP ME!" He continued to call out. The lights in the houses began to flicker on and the villagers ran out. As he was calling for help, he ran into Lovino._

"_Feliciano, what is going on? Where's mama and papa?" Lovino yelled._

"_They're in the lake! They are being attacked by someone! Please help!" Feliciano cried as he groped his brother's shirt. Lovino's eyes widened in both shock and worry._

"_What the hell are you waiting for? Help our parents!" Lovino yelled at the villagers. The others did as the boy said and asked Feliciano where, but before he could answer he heard a scream coming from the lake. It was his father's voice._

"_PAPA!" _

"_Men! They're in the lake! Let's go!" One villager yelled as he held a torch. The other people had weapons with them and the twins were caught up in the crowd. _

_When they arrived, some technicians fixed the light in a flash. As Feliciano walked around the lake, calling out for his parents, he felt that he had kicked something. _

_As the light went on, he viewed the object and widened his eyes. His eyed began to overflow with tears. It was his mother's head, smothered in blood. Her brown eyes were shot open, lifeless. _

"_Feliciano, where are…?" Lovino asked but at the sight of his mother's body he fell on his knees. _

"_Mama…" Feliciano cried. The Villagers ran to the twins and gasped at the sight of Mrs. Vargas lying there. Feliciano hugged his brother as they stared at the blood-coated body lay in front of them. _

"_F-Feliciano…" _

_Feliciano was still petrified, he looked beyond the body and saw the villagers surrounding another body; their Father's._

"_Lovino…I…I…" _

"_It's okay, Feli…"_

"…_No…it's not okay..."_

END OF FLASH BACK~

Ludwig stared at the Italian. The story touched Ludwig's heart just as much as his story had touched Feliciano. He felt guilt in bringing it up as well. He then heard slight sniffles. He placed his hand on the Italian's chin and pushed up his head.

Small tears were falling from his eyes. Luckily, no one noticed the soft sniffles. Ludwig then looked around and found a tissue. He grabbed it and wiped the Italian's face, erasing the streaks of tears. He didn't like to see his new friend crying.

"Luddy?" Feliciano asked cutely.

"Vhat happened to mein happened to my happy friend?" Ludwig sighed as he continued to wipe away the tears. As he pulled back the tissue, they gazed at each other's eyes for a while. Feliciano's eyes were still teary, but beautiful, Ludwig thought, then he mentally head-desked.

"_Vhat the hell am I thinking? I just met him and he's a guy!" _Ludwig thought as he hid the blush. As they were just staring at each other's eyes, it seemed like the time had stopped running and the Earth had stopped turning.

"Ve~ Luddy?"

"Ja?"

"I'm so happy you're my friend! I like you!"

"_Just as a friend…Just as a friend…" _Ludwig mumbled under his breath, as he continued to hide the blush spreading across his face.

**:S: ~ \(^o^)/ ~ :S: **

**Yeah…he-he, I know it seems a little too rushed and I KNOW that I said "More characters in the next chapter" which was true, but I should have added Poland, Lithuania, Switzerland, Liechtenstein and Sealand here…but I guess I should try to put them in the next chapter…**

**I hope this was a nice chapter! Please review! :) **

**Translations:**

**Danke- Thank you **

**Ti Odio – I hate you (O_o)**

**Verre Rose – Glass Rose (but in google translator, it means pink glass) **

**Angleterre-England**

**Moi-Me**

**Bonjour- Hello**

**Petit - Small/Child**

**Oui- Yes**

**Da – Right**

**Lots of translations today, da? **

**Hasta la Pasta~! **


	5. Friend hunt part 2

**Okay, this is taking longer than expected *head bangs*. My parents are pestering me to let them read this and their on the brink of finding out that I watch and write yaoi. **

**If that ever happens, they will not let me continue this story, and this is just a continuation to the friend hunt and not the ACTUAL plot! Oh _gott_… so I have to write undercover. **

**If there are some RussLiet fans reading this, soooo sorry, because there is going to be a hint of PoLiet here, please don't hate me. Sorry for the long authoress' note. **

**On with the chapter:**

After eating at the _Verre_ Rose, the duo decided to continue their friend hunt. Feliciano was feeling better after their talk, much to Ludwig's relief. They walked passed the busy crowd and Ludwig started to think as they traveled.

"_Who was that person? Why did he try to attack Feliciano and what did he want with the boy?" _The blonde thought as he stared at the pavement. He then looked at Feliciano, who acted like nothing ever happened. He then noticed the long strand of hair that stood out on the left side of his head.

The ahoge bounced along with Feliciano as they skipped through the crowd. Ludwig was then focused on the strand that he didn't notice Feliciano stop, causing the man to bump into him.

"Ve~ ouch…" Feliciano whined under his breath.

"Vhat's wrong?" Ludwig asked.

Feliciano was then staring at a pair of teens about the age of Alfred. One of them was blonde and he groped on his companion's shirt. The other one was a brunette with long hair tied in a small loose ponytail.

"OMG, Toris, that outfit is like, totally cute, don't you think?" The blonde asked. Toris groaned to himself and opened his mouth to speak.

"Feliks, you already know I love you, but why do you have to cross dress?" Toris sighed.

"Because, it's like, nice to do it sometimes." Feliks replied. A few people who passed them eyed the two. Some shivered in disgust, and some snickered. Feliciano then grabbed Ludwig's wrist and ran towards them.

"Feli, vhat are you doing?" Ludwig yelped.

"We need new friends, so we're going to make new friends!" Feliciano smiled at the German as they stopped running.

"They seem like they're going to like you and you only." Ludwig sighed pried off the small hand off his wrist.

"…Silly." Feliciano smiled childishly at the tall blonde. Ludwig let out a small sound of confusion. "Don't be so silly, Ludwig! They may like you!"

"But, just look at them; I am sure they will just get frightened." The German sighed, as well as Feliciano.

"Nonesense, Lud! Come on, I'm sure they will soften up when they meet you!" Feliciano smiled and pulled him towards the two. When they approached the duo, the brunette butted in their conversation.

"Ve~ that suit looks nice." He smiled as he turned to them. The other couple turned to them and Feliks slowly nodded

"_Ciao_, I'm Feliciano! Nice to meet you!" he smiled as he stretched out his hand.

"Wait…seriously? As in Feliciano Vargas?" Feliks gasped.

"Si! Wait, I know you! You're Feliks Łukasiewicz! You remember me?" Feliciano smiled. Feliks squealed and turned back and forth at Toris and Feliciano.

"OMG, It's been like, how many years? How are you? Oh, I totally forgot! This is Toris Laurinaitis! Isn't he like gorgeous?" The blonde jumped. Feliciano took Toris' hand and shook it energetically.

"Nice to meet you, _Amico_! Oh, yeah! This is Ludwig Beilschmidt. He's kind of looking for new friends with me, so I hope you two could get along." Feliciano smiled as he pulled Ludwig forward.

"Hallo…" he said. It sounded as if he had whispered it to the wind instead of the other duo.

"Hi." Feliks said with a serious face. The two blondes stared at each other, but Feliks ran behind the Lithuanian and hid behind him. Toris let out a sigh and turned to Ludwig.

"I'm sorry, he's just really shy. It's nice to meet you." Toris sighed. "Well, I think we should get going…"

"Okay! Ciao, Feliks, Toris! See you guys around!" Feliciano smiled and continued to drag Ludwig in the crowd.

"See that wasn't so bad, right?" The Italian asked. Ludwig wanted to go back to his house and read that book he was reading, and it's NOT a porno.

"That is because you knew Feliks." The blonde sighed. Feliciano's smile faded away, but it popped on his face again.

"Let's see, how about someone we DON'T know." The Italian smirked and looked around. When they passed the game store, a young boy in a sailor suit was looking through the window.

"Hello!" Feliciano greeted. The boy looked up at him and smiled.

"Good Afternoon!" The boy greeted. Feliciano smiled at him and pulled Ludwig to come closer.

"I'm Feliciano Vargas! What are you looking at?" The Italian boy asked.

"I'm Peter Kirkland, and do you think that CD seems nice? Everyone in my class has one, except me! I wanna be in too!" Peter pouted. Feliciano took a good look at the CD. He looked at the price, and it only cost a few bucks!

"Ve~ Kirkland? OH! Do you know someone named Arthur? Oh, I forgot this is Ludwig Beilschmidt! He's cool, right?" Feliciano introduced. Peter took a good look at Ludwig shrugged.

"I guess, and Arthur is my mean brother." The boy grumbled. The Italian hummed again and looked back at the CD. When he looked back, Peter was slouching away as he walked on the cracked pavement.

"Luddy, wait here!" Feliciano smiled.

"Don't tell me you're going to buy that CD!" Ludwig exclaimed. However, the statement was left forgotten and Feliciano scampered inside. He snatched the CD off the rack and ran to the counter.

Ludwig stared at him as he ran around the store. He let out a rare smile. He had never met someone like Feliciano before; willing to help someone, but he seems to be the type who utterly fails in the process.

The Italian walked out of the store with the CD in hand and turned to Ludwig.

"Oh, no… hell no. I won't chase that boy." Ludwig protested. Feliciano opened his amber eyes and did the puppy dog eyes. It was too cute to reject, for him at least. Ludwig shut his eyes as his cheeks turned slightly pink.

"_Per favore,_ Luddy…" Feliciano begged. Ludwig's face began to heat up. He could hear snickers and chatters about them from the crowd. He heard Feliciano beg as they passed through the alley as they walk, and Ludwig finally heard the Italian pout.

"Feliciano, stop pouting…" Ludwig said. The boy just ignored the older teen and just faced the other way.

"_Gott_...FELICIANO, MOVE!" Ludwig cried when Feliciano opened his eyes again, he hit the large dumpster and he fell, but instead of falling on the dirty and slimy cement, he fell on something more warm and comfortable.

The Italian opened his eyes and looked up. Ludwig had caught him. The German was lucky that it was dark in the alley and no one was there. If there were even just a small bulb of light, the blush that was tainted on his cheeks would have been revealed.

_What did I just do? _ He asked himself and helped Feliciano up. Feliciano's cheeks were a little pink but it wasn't as obvious as Ludwig's.

"Grazie…" Feliciano said, half pouting.

"Fine…"

The Italian shot up and turned to the German. He raised a copper-colored eyebrow and Ludwig just groaned.

"Fine, we'll chase the kid." He replied. Feliciano brightened up and ran to Ludwig and gave him a bear hug and a kiss on the cheek, which wasn't helping the German from hiding his blush. Instead, it became more visible and Ludwig now looked like an idiot.

"Ve~ okay, now how does that feel?" Feliciano grinned. The misunderstood blonde's blush widened once again.

"N-not bad, I guess." Ludwig replied.

"Ve~ we should do that more often." The brunette giggled. The two walked around looking for Peter, and surely it didn't take them only a minute. They passed a happy family, enjoying their time together, and the duo sighed.

"It's impossible…" Ludwig thought.

"I wish they were still alive…" Feliciano mumbled to himself, staring at the children that held the parents' hands. When they passed the shaved ice store, they found Peter sitting near the shop, drinking a glass of green juice.

"Peter!" Feliciano smiled. The younger blonde turned to them and raised his eyebrows. When he saw Feliciano take out a familiar CD, his face lit up.

"I forgot to give you something!" The Italian smiled as he showed him the CD. Peter jumped out, setting down his half-finished drink.

"For me?" He smiled. Feliciano nodded and handed him the game.

"Ludwig paid for that too." The 14-year-old smiled at the younger boy.

"You guys are the best! Thanks Feliciano! Thanks Ludwig!" Peter waved as he ran off towards the opposite direction. When Peter thanked Ludwig, the German began to feel proud and better.

"Ve~ when he thanked you, it felt nice right?" Feliciano smiled.

"Ja…" was all Ludwig could reply.

"I told you; anything could happen. You helped a boy, and now you feel better than before!" Feliciano giggled. Ludwig let out a sigh. It did feel good though, to help someone if you could afford it.

"Ve~ Ludwig, where do you study?" Feliciano asked.

"I am going to Hetalia University this year, you?" Ludwig replied. The German noticed that every time Feliciano would think, he would hum a playful tune.

"I think I'll be going to a similar school…its called Hetalia too." The boy said.

"You're possibly referring to Hetalia Academy..." Ludwig said as they continued to walk. Feliciano then looked around to see if there were any people he could talk to.

"Don't judge the people by their looks, Feli." Ludwig whispered. Feliciano just shrugged. He then spotted a young girl who looked like a boy with her short hair, but a violet ribbon indicated her gender.

"Hello there!" Feliciano greeted.

"Good afternoon." She smiled.

"I'm Feliciano Vargas and I'm new here! This is Ludwig Beilschmidt." Feliciano introduced. The younger girl gave him a small nod.

"I'm Lili Zwingli, it's a pleasure to meet you." Lili said.

"Lili! Don't talk to strangers!" a man said. When Feliciano looked up, panic had stricken him. There was another man with golden hair, but he held a firearm. He then started shooting at Feliciano, who ran away.

Ludwig recognized the man. It was his classmate, Vash Zwingli. He was identified as a "trigger-happy" type of person, who always held a gun. The school forbid him from bringing weapons, so in the campus, he replaced it with a BB gun. (Did I get it right?) Feliciano then grabbed Ludwig's arm and ran off.

After the run, the two panted as Feliciano looked at his watch. It was past three already. It was Siesta time for him!

"Lud, do you know the way back home?" Feliciano asked. Ludwig looked around, and his eye twitched.

_Scheiße_…

They were in a part of the city he did not recognize. There were less people there and the atmosphere was different from the busy part of the city. Feliciano then began to look around.

He then saw a woman about a year or two older than Ludwig. She was with an aristocratic man with brown hair and glasses.

"Excuse me?" Feliciano tugged on her sleeve. When she saw him she started cooing.

"He's so cute! Don't you think, Roderich?" The woman squealed.

"Yes, yes…" Roderich sighed.

"Can you help us? Go back to the subdivision near here?" The Italian asked.

"Of course, but if we meet again, can I dress you up?" The woman smiled cheerfully at him.

"Okay! I'm Feliciano Vargas and this is Ludwig Beilschmidt." Feliciano smiled.

"I'm Elizabeta Héderváry and this is Roderich Edelstein and…wait…did I just hear you say 'Beilschmidt'" She asked. Her eyes were growing colder and a creepy aura was spreading around her. The people surrounding them began to shiver and some began to take cover.

"Do you happen to know some idiotic pervert named Gilbert?" She asked them. Ludwig nodded along with Feliciano. Elizabeta's eyebrows began to arch.

"Do you mind if I go there with you?" She asked.

"No not at all!" Feliciano smiled. Elizabeta then tugged Roderich's sleeve, catching his attention.

"Rod, I'm just going to visit an old friend. Would you mind if I went with them?" Elizabeta asked. Roderich shook his head. The two bid goodbye and parted ways.

After a few minutes, the finally arrived in front of their houses; Elizabeta's dark aura hasn't changed and she started to mumble things.

"Give back what you stole!" She charged in the house. After she slammed open the door, a shriek was heard a crash occurred. Gilbert came running stumbling out of the door with a red mark on his head and Elizabeta began to chase him with her trusty frying pan. "Give back those documents you stole from Roderich, damn it!"

"Ve~ See you tomorrow, Luddy!" Feliciano smiled. The Italian tip-toed and gave Ludwig another hug. This time, Ludwig hugged back, but it was only a pat on the back.

"Ja, see you tomorrow." The blonde said as Feliciano let go and ran back inside his own house.

**:S: ~ \(^o^)/ ~ :S:**

**Boring chapter…I'll add more fantasy in the next chapter…**

**Translations:**

**Amico- Friend**

**Per Favore- Please**

**Gott- God**

**Per favore, Review! **


	6. Dreaming

**Here is the real next chapter; I hope it was worth the wait…**

**Warning(s): Words from Romano's colorful dictionary and OOC Feli. **

"_Don't you think it is time to give that to me?" _

_Feliciano couldn't move. He couldn't run nor shout. He stood there in the middle of the church. The paintings and the design on the windows were both beautiful and grotesque at the same time. _

_He couldn't stop admiring them, but something always caught his attention. The dark figure from the night of his parents' death stood in front of the sacred altar. The altar seemed to be luring the Italian closer to it. _

"_Now, why don't you give it?" the figure asked with a somewhat cheerful tone. Feliciano STILL didn't know what the man was talking about. He could have asked but he couldn't speak. _

_Unwillingly, he shook his head. The figure came forward. It was dark in the chapel. The man revealed his indigo eyes and placed his palm on Feliciano's chest. _

"_No! Please! I don't know what you are talking about!" The Italian thought. As the seconds passed, his chest began to hurt. It was aggravating. The pain was unbearable. _

_He could feel tears fall from his eyes. A bright light was starting to appear from his chest. It was as if the man was ripping out his very heart. He wanted to leave. _

"_My Master would be happy if I showed him the Rosario Niño's power with his fresh heart." The man said eerily. _

Feliciano woke with a start and he started screaming. Lovino barged in the room and ran to his brother.

"_Fratello_, what the fuck? Stop screaming, damn it!" Lovino yelled. Roma burst in the room and joined the twins.

"What happened? Feliciano, did you have a nightmare?" Roma asked as he tried to calm down his youngest grandson.

"He's going to get me!" Feliciano whimpered as he grabbed his own hair and curled up into a ball.

"Who?" Lovino asked, as he growled.

"That man! That man who killed out parents!" Feliciano cried as he buried his face in his legs as he started to cry. Lovino and Roma shot up as their eyes widened.

"…What?" Lovino said as his eyes widened. He looked at the wall clock; 5:30 PM. It was still early. The thought of that night of his parent's death made his stomach hurt. He wanted to cry but he just couldn't show it to the others.

"Calm down, Feliciano…it was just a dream… he would not get you…" Roma said as he hugged the boy. The image of the tall man couldn't get out of his mind. It was terrifying.

After Roma left, Lovino stayed inside his twin's room. His eyes were now dull brown. It was like Kiku's eyes but brighter.

"Feli, what did you do?" Lovino asked as he stared at the floor. Feliciano raised an eyebrow. Lovino continued to stare at the wall not daring to look at his brother.

"What?"

"If he is after you, then it's your fault mama and papa died?" The older Italian asked. Feliciano was petrified with his brother's accusation.

"Nonno is right, Lovino. It was just a dream…" Feliciano sighed. Lovino snapped out of his state and walked out of his room. Feliciano followed him out but went towards the stairs.

When he reached the kitchen, he saw his grandfather there with two women. Feliciano sighed again and went to the library (that was not mentioned in the first chapter…)

The room was crowded with books of different kinds. It was going to take him forever to find out about the Rosario Niño the man was talking about. He walked around, looking at the categories. There were Fiction, Non-fiction, Suspense, Mythology and History.

There were about a dozen bookshelves cramped with large books. Feliciano stared at the mythology books and opened each one of them; scanning the table of contents.

It was already 7: 00 and he still hasn't found out anything about the Rosario Niño. Should he go ask Ludwig? He might bother the blonde though. If he bothered Lovino, he would probably shoot tomatoes at him again. Roma was "busy" with the ladies in the other room. Who could he call?

On cue, the phone rang. Feliciano picked it up and heard a familiar voice.

"Good Evening?" It was Antonio. He sounded cheery as usual. Perfect; he could ask him!

"_Ciao_, Antonio?"

"Feliciano! _Hola_! Can you put your Grand papi on the phone?" He asked.

"Er…he's busy…" Feliciano said nervously. He heard Antonio hum a short sound and reply.

"I know what you mean…he's playing with some _chica_'s…so have you seen the city and how is _mi tomate_?" Antonio said, seductively stressing out the "mi tomate" part.

"Ve~ _Si_ and Lovino is fine; I guess…anyway, I have a question." Feliciano continued. He was suddenly getting distracted by the awkward moaning sounds coming from the living room.

"What is it?" He asked in his native tongue.

"Do you know anything about something called the Rosario Niño?" The boy asked. A deafening silence struck the two of them. All Feliciano could hear was Antonio clicking his tongue.

"It's nothing…" is all he replied. Antonio sounded nervous when he replied. "Well, it's getting late, bye Feli!"

When the call ended, Feliciano stood there in confusion as he held the phone close to his ear. It seemed like something dreadful. What could it be?

"Oh, Feliciano, I did not notice you there!" Roma smiled at the doorway. The man must have been done with his business.

"Ciao, Nonno…do you know what the Rosario Niño is?" Feliciano sighed as he slouched. Roma stared at Feliciano as if he were something disgusting.

"Where did you hear that?" Roma glared. His voice was cold and scary. It was rare to see him like that.

"I heard that man say it…" The younger Italian replied.

"Feliciano…the Rosario Niño is just a myth…don't stress yourself over it…" Roma was growing more serious by the minute. Feliciano needed to find out about this Rosario Niño. Why did that man call him that? What did it have to do with him?

**:S: ~ \(^o^)/ ~ :S:**

_**The Next Day**_

Feliciano woke up as the bright sunlight had enlightened his room once again. He began to think again. He wanted to find out about this Rosario Niño. He got dressed and ran down the steps. When he looked in the kitchen, he saw Lovino sitting there like the day before.

"Buongiorno, fratello." Feliciano greeted, but not as enthusiastically as before. Lovino gave a small nod in reply. There were no bowls of pasta today. Feliciano began to raid the fridge and took out a plate of left over Panini.

"_Fratello_, I'm sorry about yesterday…" Feliciano whimpered as he bit on the sandwich. Lovino gave him a glare and sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, just don't bring it up, damn." Lovino growled. Feliciano lit up and smiled like an idiot. He then hugged his brother in joy.

"_Grazie_, Lovino!" The younger smiled.

"_Bastardo_! Let go of me!" Lovino scowled. Feliciano did as he was told and went back to eating his sandwich.

"Ve~ _Fratello_, do you know what a Rosario Niño is?" The younger twin asked. Lovino just shrugged grumpily.

"How should I know? _Idiota_!" The older one snapped. Feliciano just sighed as he plopped the last bite of Panini in his mouth.

"I'm going to Ludwig's house, see you, _Fratello_!" Feliciano smiled.

"I don't trust that potato-macho, Feli. If he does something to you, I will surely kill that damn bastard." Lovino scowled. Feliciano just nodded and skipped outside. Maybe Ludwig does know about the Rosario Niño.

He walked across the streets and realized that he had left the rope on Ludwig's balcony. So again, he climbed up and looked through his window. The blonde was not there so he decided to wait.

After a few minutes, inside the room, Ludwig walked in after having breakfast. He looked out the window and viewed the whole subdivision. It seemed so rushed. It seemed like he had a crush on Feliciano. He would have asked Gilbert about his crush, but he knew he wouldn't be much of help.

The last time Gilbert found out about him having a crush, the albino sent a mushy letter to the poor girl, and the letter scared the lass. During that time, he hit Gilbert with a beer bottle.

"I wish I were never born…this bastard of a brother of mine is such a pain…" He snorted. As he stared out, he noticed an odd curl on the windowsill. He could recognize that curl anywhere.

"Feliciano" he called out as he opened the window. When he saw the Italian, the boy was sleeping like a dog. Ludwig groaned and carried the boy, bridal-style and placed him on the bed.

"Gott…" He muttered.

_No…not this again. Feliciano walked around in the same church he had seen in the same dream; however the dark figure was not there, fortunately. As he examined the church, the only thing that dazzled him was the magnificent altar. _

_It seemed so divine…there was a replica on top with two golden chalices placed on each side. The table cloth was neat and spotless. His hand suddenly emerged towards the table, but as he held it, he felt as if he was becoming possessed. _

"_You dare claim the powers of the Rosario?" a voice repeatedly played in his head. It sounded both calm and fierce. _

"_Don't hurt me please! I'll do anything!" Feliciano begged mentally. A bright light shone from the altar. It illuminated the church and gave out a tiring effect. Feliciano tried to pull his hand away from the sacred item, but he just couldn't. Something else seemed to be controlling him. _

"_Do you DARE claim the powers of the Rosario?" The voice screamed. Feliciano could not control it anymore and he accepted unwillingly. After nodding, more pain emerged in his chest. The light blinded his eyes but he could not close them. _

"_Help…" he whispered. _

The Italian suddenly woke up with a start and let out a scream. His eyes shot open with tears as he could still feel the agonizing pain. Ludwig, who sat on the computer chair, jumped and Gilbert barged into the room with Matthew behind him.

"West! What happened?" Gilbert shrieked. He caught the sight of the screaming Italian and began to calm him down. Matthew ran into the room and sat beside Gilbert and Ludwig.

"What happened?" Gilbert repeated. Ludwig seemed panicked as he held Feliciano arm and shook him.

"He was asleep then he woke up and started screaming!" Ludwig yelled. They were lucky that Gerald had gone to work already or else he would have started interrogating Feliciano about why he screamed and how the hell did he get in the house.

"Feliciano, calm down!" Ludwig cried. Feliciano's tears kept on falling as he clamped his hands on his own chest, trying to ease the pain. There was nothing else Ludwig could do. He then had an idea but he didn't want to do it in front of Gilbert but it was for Feliciano.

He pulled the boy closer to him and hung his biceps on the boy's shoulders. He rested his chin on Feliciano's shoulder and whispered.

"Don't cry, Feliciano…everything is alright…please stop crying…" Ludwig whispered in his ear. On cue, the younger teen stopped whimpering and just rested his head on Ludwig's shoulder in return, however the tears did not stop overflowing.

Ludwig pulled away from the hug and held Feliciano by the shoulder. He was blushing madly. The other three who sat on the bed shook him and wiped his tears.

"Feli, did you have a nightmare? Do you want to talk about it?" Ludwig asked.

"'Did you have a nightmare?' No shit, Sherlock." Gilbert snapped.

"Maple, Gil…don't be so harsh." Matthew whined.

"Sorry, birdie." Gilbert said as he kissed Matthew on the forehead, causing the Canadian to turn beet red along with Ludwig. Feliciano sniffled and looked up at the two Germans and the Canadian.

"Ve~ I'm sorry, I just had a nightmare…it's nothing…" Feliciano giggled as he tried to hide his fear. Ludwig stared into the boy's eyes, and he knew that Feliciano was hiding something.

"Feliciano…if it was nothing, you wouldn't have screamed…" Ludwig said.

"Yeah, you can tell the awesome me anything." Gilbert grinned. Ludwig and Matthew rolled their eyes at the albino's self egotistical attitude.

"Tell us…" The larger blonde commanded. Feliciano waited for a few minutes before he could answer. He could sense that Ludwig was becoming a little impatient.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to talk about it…anyway, I wanted to ask you something…" he replied. The other three shot up but slouched again, except for Ludwig who sat with a straight body.

Ludwig looked at Matthew and Gilbert and noticed his brother sending him a message. The blonde had a feeling that it said "he's going to ask you out" behind that Cheshire smirk. He just scoffed in reply and Gilbert groaned.

"Do you guys know about something called a "Rosario Niño"?" The brunette sighed. The three exchanged glances and shrugged.

"I'm too awesome for that type of stuff." Gilbert said.

"I have never heard of such a thing…" Ludwig added.

"hmmm…is it something magical? Rosario Niño means Rosary boy in Spanish." Matthew said.

"A boy walking around wearing about fifty rosaries on him?" Gilbert smirked. Matthew face-palmed and turned back to Feliciano.

"I think…" The Italian replied.

"I'll bring you to someone who might know this stuff, but he's a bit of a potty-mouth and a friend of my brother." Matthew explained.

"More like boyfriend of your Idiotic brother…" Gilbert stated again his side comment.

"Bruder, just shut up." Ludwig growled.

After a few minutes of walking out of the house, with Gilbert tagging along, of course, they arrived at a decent brick building that looked like the ones from England, in their perspective.

Matthew knocked on the door and a familiar blonde opened the door. It was Arthur and inside was Alfred, hogging down a mountain of hamburgers and Kiku drinking some Japanese tea.

"Yo, Mattie! Hey, you brought Feliciano, Ludwig and…the Idiot." Alfred said with a smile, but when he saw Gilbert, he just scowled like a cat who was being threatened.

"…Says the one who doesn't know what a cold is." Gilbert spat.

"Maple, there's going to be an endless chain of bickers…" Matthew groaned. The unexpected visitors crowded around the couch and floor.

"Is there something I could help you with, Matthew?" Arthur asked politely.

"Um, yeah…you're really into magic, right?" Matthew asked. Gilbert began to muffle a laugh, and Alfred hissed at the albino, soon after, he threw a fat, greasy burger at him.

"What was that for, you dumb ass?" Gilbert growled as he stood up and wiped off the ketchup on his face.

"Don't go insulting Artie here!" Alfred grumbled.

"That name insults me Alfred!" Arthur yelled. Feliciano began to wave his white flag he pulled out from his shirt, Matthew and Kiku tried breaking the three of them up, and Ludwig rested his head on the coffee table. After the minutes of unbreakable bickers, Ludwig snapped and put a stop to the screaming. Feliciano widened his eyes and the others did as the blonde said.

"Do you know anything about a Rosario Niño?" Matthew asked.

Arthur widened his eyes in shock. He knew all about that certain something. He was at loss of words when he heard it. The myth about the Rosario Niño.

"I know something about it...the Rosario Niño is the handler of a deadly yet sacred-like magic. If the powers go out of hand..." Arthur continued to explain. All 6 of them listened attentively to the Brit, all of them growing interested.

"The handler will die..."

**I know, I gave it a crappy name… and the altar scene was a little too...can't describe, I'll just head desk*.but well, that's all for now. I hope it was a nice chapter. The next chapter will be boring again, but there will be a little drama. **

**Translations:**

**Hola- Hello**

**Chica-Girl**

**Mi Tomate- My tomato…**

**Please Review…see you next time!**


	7. Author's note

**AUTHORESS' NOTE: **

**SORRY IF THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER! The "filler" I put on the title of chapter 5 was a mistake…New characters, pairings and a hint of info appeared in the chapter…AND OF COURSE THE START OF GERITA FLUFF...just fluff...unrequited fluff...TT_TT but never fear that will SOON be mutual!**

**Thank you for the faves and I'll try to update soon but if the story is going down and becoming a little…can't describe…something that makes you say "WTF" or "huh?"…I'll just…dunno, I'll just try to finish it fast. **

**I'm guessing the summary was half true… **

**The pairings are;**

**GerIta(duh…) USUK, PruCan, AusHung, Spamano, LietPol, still dunno if I should add Giripan…should I add a few more? If you want to add pairing, please specify… **

**If you don't like one of the pairings…GOMENASAI! D: **

**Forgive me for my fickle mindedness… ( -_-) **


	8. Promises

**Hi again! I hope you read the note! Cause, the GERITA fluff started in the chapter 5…:3 Also thanks for the faves and reviews :) I really appreciate 'em! **

**Sorry if the updates are slowing down, got less time on the comp this week…and I'm kinda working on a USUK and PruCan fanfic…**

**Warning(s): Some language from Prussia (not from Romano for once...), OOC **

"The handler will die…"

Arthur's explanation echoed in Feliciano's mind. A mix of fear and disbelief began to bottle up in his chest. Ludwig doubted the explanation and turned his head to Feliciano, whose eyes were wide and his face, pale.

"What a bunch of bullshit, eyebrows." Gilbert spat out, breaking the mood of the group. Arthur scowled at the albino. Kiku watched as Arthur and Gilbert yelled at each other about who says more baloney and caught their attention by slamming the nearest book in sight on the table.

"I have to admit, I agree with Gilbert-san, Arthur." He sighed. Gilbert, who was already clutching on the Briton's collar, smiled in victory.

"Haha! Even Kiku over there agrees with the awesome me!" he smirked evilly. Arthur rolled his eyes and finished off his tea.

"Awesome people should be smart too, for your information…" He said. Alfred smirked and stood up, prying the Albino off his lover.

"I'm smart! I'm everything I want to be!" Gilbert pouted. Ludwig rolled his eyes at the statement.

"Why did you fail Algebra then?" The blonde German smirked. Gilbert's eyes were wide and his energetic mood dropped to a zombie-like one and he slumped back down on the floor and rested his head on the coffee table.

"Shut up, Lutz." He whispered. Everyone began to laugh then, until Arthur and Matthew stopped giggling.

"Back to the topic…why were you asking, Matthew?" Arthur asked. Matthew turned to Feliciano, who sat still.

"Well, a few minutes ago, Gilbert and I were eating and we heard a scream from Ludwig's room. When we entered, Feliciano was screaming on the bed. After the commotion, Feliciano asked us about a Rosario Niño…why am I doing all the talking? Feliciano, you tell him." Matthew chuckled.

All eyes locked on Feliciano, who just sat of the green carpet uncomfortably. There was an awkward silence as they waited for his side of the story.

"Er…it was just a dream! Don't worry about it!" Feliciano smiled. The others sat there silently. All of them doubted the Italian's statement.

"Come on, we all know you're lying!" Alfred whined as he drank his soda noisily. Arthur's hand balled up into a fist and hit the American on the head.

"OW! What was that for?" Alfred pouted. Arthur just rolled his eyes.

"Don't rush the man, tosser." The blonde grumbled as he lowered his hand. Alfred just chuckled nervously and set down his soda.

"Whatever, babe." Alfred smirked. Kiku began to smile as he slowly took out his camera from his kimono. Arthur's cheeks began to turn slightly pink and turned to Feliciano.

"What was your dream about, Feliciano? You can tell us…" Arthur assured. Ludwig examined the Italian; the brown haired boy was becoming more nervous by the minute.

"Ve~ I touched a… an altar I think then light shone out. Then my chest started to hurt!" Feliciano complained. Arthur then stood up and walked over to the bookcase near the sofas. He pulled out a medium sized book and began to browse.

"What's in 'em books?" The Prussian asked.

"Some magical mumbo jumbo…" Alfred shrugged.

"You're honey has gone nuts!" The albino commented. Alfred just threw a greasy hamburger at the albino, and the contents of the food splashed on Gilbert's pale face. Ludwig, Feliciano, Kiku and Matthew stared at the result. Feliciano and Kiku stifled a fit of laughter and Matthew pulled back Gilbert from attacking the American.

"Oh, here it is…" Arthur said and turned back, but Gilbert's face caught his attention.

"Dear heavens, Gilbert. What on Earth happened to you?" Arthur said with a face. Gilbert wiped off the ketchup on his face, causing the blob of red substance splatter on the floor.

"Ask Burger Bum over there." Gilbert told off. Arthur turned to Alfred.

"Beer Butt-Munch started it." Alfred pointed as he reclined on the couch. Arthur just rolled his eyes at the complaints.

"Very mature you two; anyway, this is something about the Rosario Niño. The common power they posses is the power called "Rosario Impale." It resembles a cross, but it just a bright light. However, when used on an opponent, it could be fatal." Arthur explained.

All 6 of them listened to the explanation. It was like a small classroom. Matthew handed Gilbert a towel and the albino decided to listen as well, despite the disbelief.

"And then?" Feliciano asked.

"Rosario Niño is someone who resembles a priest…and their job is to protect the…sacred altar which holds their power…" Arthur said as he slowly closed the book and rested it on his knees.

"Feli-kun, didn't you say that you touched an altar?" Kiku asked. Feliciano began to tremble. He couldn't believe it. He was just an ordinary kid! If he was the Rosario Niño then shouldn't he be feeling it by now?

"When does the power start affecting the victim?" Ludwig asked.

"It doesn't mention anything here…well, do you have enough information?" Arthur asked. Feliciano nodded and attempted to run out of the house, but before he could get up on his feet, Ludwig grabbed his arm and pulled him down.

"Feli, what happened when you touched this altar?" Ludwig asked. Feliciano really didn't want to talk about it, but he answered anyway.

"A bright light shone and it brightened up the whole church, but…forget it! Even if this were all real, I think it was just a coincidence!" Feliciano smiled.

"Ugh…Let's go already." Gilbert interrupted. Feliciano stood up and raced out of the room.

"Feli?" Ludwig jumped and ran after the Italian. Matthew then followed the other two out with Gilbert tailing behind.

"See you later, Al, Arthur, Kiku!" Matthew said as he walked out and closed the door. Arthur stared out the door for a few moments and settled down.

"Based on Feliciano's side of the story, the description of his dream and the Rosario Niño, fits perfectly!" The Briton sighed.

"Meaning, he is the Rosario Niño?" Kiku asked. Arthur nodded and Alfred sighed.

"So how is he going to save himself?" Alfred asked.

"I do not know…"

Meanwhile, outside, Feliciano tried to hide his shock and fear from the world. Was that why the man was after him? Maybe if he would give in, he would lose his powers. He walked through the dark alley as he thought.

Feliciano rubbed his temples. He didn't want to die…he felt tears fall down his face. But after a few minutes, he shook his head.

"Why am I crying? I won't die! Arthur was just reading a myth to us!" He smiled sadly to himself. On the other hand, Ludwig ran through town looking for his Italian friend. He passed the alley Feliciano stood and searched in it.

"Feliciano?" He called out.

The thoughts about the Italian had fogged up his mind, causing him to be unusually careless. All he cared about at the moment was his newfound friend. He didn't care if someone had stolen his wallet; he just wanted to see if the Feliciano was alright.

He entered the alley and started searching in various places. As he almost arrived at the end, he could hear soft sobs with lifeless laughs in between.

"Feliciano?" He called out again. When he reached the end of the alley, he saw the brunette leaning on the wall, smiling sadly.

"Ve, Luddy?" Feliciano called out as he rubbed his teary eye. Ludwig ran to the Italian, but since he was a little clumsy, he was able to grab the Italian's shirt but, tripped on a large chunk of garbage.

Feliciano yelped a little as he was pulled down as well. Ludwig shut his eyes and the fell on the concrete pavement.

"Ow~" Feliciano groaned a little. When he looked up, he realized he was under the blonde. Luckily, no one saw them lying there. Feliciano's face began to turn light pink at their awkward position.

Ludwig opened his eyes and realized he was on top of the boy. His face turned thirteen shades of red and immediately sat up. Feliciano sat up right after the German had gotten off of him.

"Erm…sorry…"

"It's okay, why did you run after me anyway?" Feliciano asked.

"I was obviously worried! You stormed off right after Arthur had allowed us to leave!" He yelled. Feliciano jumped a little in surprise and dusted off the dirt from his pants and his cheeks were still slightly pink.

Ludwig stood up as well and turned to Feliciano, catching the Italian's attention.

"Yes, Luddy?" Feliciano asked.

"I'm going to ask you straight questions, and you have to give me straight answers. Come with me for a while." Ludwig said and grabbed Feliciano's hand. After about a few minutes of walking through town, they arrived outside of a large building.

When they entered, the large double doors revealed a large library with three floors. The walls were plastered in chestnut brown paint that matched with the flooring. The walls were crowded with shelves, stuffed with different books of different sizes.

In the middle of the ceiling was a large circular hole. From there, they could see the second and third floor. From the third floor, they could see the large chandelier dangling from above. Near the entrance was a large counter.

The duo approached a clean, yet small table. As he was being dragged by the German, Feliciano looked around. The library was wondrous, and it seemed like it had come out of a fairy tale, but it also had an eerie atmosphere that sent chills down his spine, just like a ghost town.

"Ve~ Luddy, this place is so nice!" he smiled as he bore the creepy feeling. Ludwig nodded and sat down on the chair near the end of the library.

"It is, I use to come here when I was younger when my brother would bring numerous women and do them." Ludwig sighed at the thought of those times.

"Ve, what do you mean by "do them?"" Feliciano asked.

"Don't ask...Alright, Feli, how many times have you had these types of dreams?" He asked.

"Luddy, why are you so interested in these dreams I have been having? Yesterday, I kept on talking to you but you didn't seem to listen!" Feliciano pouted. Ludwig sat there dumbfounded at the statement.

"Er…I thought I told you to give me straight answers." Ludwig assured. Feliciano just nodded, since he did fear Ludwig a little. The blonde just cleared his throat and continued his interrogation.

"How many times have you had these types of dreams?" Ludwig asked.

"Twice, Lud, only twice, so don't worry about it! Dreams can repeat, can't they?" Feliciano grinned nervously. Ludwig agreed, but he still couldn't believe it was just a coincidence. He was indeed getting worried. What if Arthur's words were true? What if that book was correct?

"Luddy, are you okay?" Feliciano asked. The German's mind was so occupied that he couldn't even hear Feliciano. The brunette waved his hand in front of Ludwig's eyes, but no avail.

"Luddy!"

"Ludwig!"

"Earth to Ludwig!"

"Come in Ludwig, over!"

After that last call, Ludwig finally snapped back to reality. He looked up and the tip of Feliciano's nose was only a centimeter away from his face. He turned a little red and flinched.

"Sorry, what were you asking?" Ludwig asked as he avoided eye contact. Feliciano tilted his head adorably to the side.

"Why are you so worried?"

"Oh…it's nothing…"

"It's about the Rosario Niño, isn't it? I told you don't—"

"I know! I'm just worried since I might lose my only real friend!" Ludwig admitted. (more like yelled though) They were lucky that they weren't kicked out due to the ruckus. Ludwig turned deep red due to embarrassment and tried to relax.

Feliciano stared at him, his eyes growing dull. A frown was plastered on his baby face. Soon, it was replaced with a fake smile.

"Lud, don't worry about me…it was just a dream. Arthur's book was just a fairy tale…please believe me…everything is going to be fine...you've suffered more than me…so please don't bother worrying about me…I promise I'll never leave your side."

Ludwig looked up at the grinning Italian. Feliciano's promise had described him completely and clearly to Ludwig. That speech had revealed Feliciano to him and he no longer needed to ask about his personality.

Those large amber eyes did not lie. Feliciano was being honest. Ludwig wanted to embrace him. He was still worried though...

"…you still don't believe me?" Feliciano asked. The brunette then held out his pinky and smiled.

"Here's a pinky promise…it's stronger than an ordinary promise, they say…and I believe them!" Feliciano's smile grew and it reached his ears. Ludwig was too embarrassed do it but he held out his little finger and it intertwined with Feliciano's.

"Feel better? I swear I will never break that promise!" The Italian said whole-heartedly. Ludwig began to feel a small smile tug on his lips. Feliciano noticed the smile, and let out a soft laugh.

"You should smile more often…"

**Yes, the summary is somewhat half-true, half-false. I hope you liked this chapter! I'll try to update sooner. SORRY IF IT'S RUSHED…**

**Please Review! **

**If there are any mistakes, don't hesitate to put it in the reviews or to PM me. **


End file.
